


Neverland

by Mewchan



Category: Dorothy of Oz (Manwha)
Genre: Gay Panic, M/M, Mewchan is in control, No fanfics exist for this series so i'm making one fuck you all, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Slow Build, my city now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewchan/pseuds/Mewchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tail had come to accept that he was in a land he called 'Neverland'. Neverland was his list of all the things he'd never do or get to do. But who would think that his friend would drag him out? Certainly not him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> Dorothy of Oz is such a dead fandom that if you wanted it to live again you'd need a LV 99 Necromancer with a defibrillator and a copy of the manwha but I am still gonna write fanfic for this pairing that even when the fandom was alive no one thought of. Enjoy my self fulfilling slow build smut if you even read this. (Only like 2 people besides me are gonna read it no big deal.)

Tail had come to accept that he was in a land he called 'Neverland'. Neverland was his list of all the things he would never do or get to do. He'd never get to kiss Mara, he'd never get to go on a date, he'd never get to be cheesy and share any food with a girlfriend. Well, even if he tried, he'd probably end up eating the whole platter himself without sharing anyways. But that was besides the point. There were a lot of things that Tail knew he would never do. This was one of them actually.

Sharing a room with Namu wasn't a new thing on their journey. Sure the circumstances had changed, they weren't on the run anymore and they could travel freely, but the room arrangements never changed. Abee and Mara still roomed together, and Namu and Tail were stuck together as an afterthought. No doubt they'd be snuggling as they fell asleep, Abee smooching Mara's forehead every so often as sleep overtook them. It made Tail so damn JEALOUS. Not necessarily of Abee or of Mara, but of the concept in general. But then again...

What the HELL did Mara see in that guy? He still messed up on words like speaking in general was his second language. It had been at least a year and a half. And he was a dweeb. A very powerful dweeb, but a dweeb nonetheless, and he was getting kisses from Mara at least 12 times a day! That had to be completely unfair right? How could anyone resist a chimera as adorable as he?? Well he was girly but he was powerful and awesome right?? That had to be something right?

"Tail you've been uncharacteristically silent the entire time we've been in this room." Namu piped up, interrupting the chimera from his mental monologue as he sat on the bed that they were - unfortunately - to be sharing. "Is something perhaps on your mind?" Tail looked down, thinking back to his original internal train of thought. He really didn't have that much experience in relationships at all. Friendships maybe, but he'd only kissed one other being and it was a damn MOUSE that attacked him after that kiss, not to mention it was out of pure glee of being freed from his own strength. Maybe he could...

"Ah I was just thinking, about the whole situation with Mara and Abee and all. How they're dating and all. I can't help but be a little jealous." He admitted, as he laid back on the bed. "Nerd kissing Mara and all." Namu blinked confusedly at the chimera as he processed what Tail admitted. Tail stared up at the ceiling, sighing as he connected the dots in the pattern on the panels. It was stupid to admit, but god was he lonely. So damn lonely he'd settle for anything right now. He only hoped he wasn't falling for the concept of falling in love instead of actually falling in love with someone.

"Would you say you felt jealous of Abee then?" Namu questioned and Tail sighed, shaking his head. "No? Then I'm afraid I don't understand what you're jealous of." Tail shrugged, sitting up as his lion tail flicked back and forth, betraying the feeling of agitation he was trying to hide. How would he explain himself to the cyborg? Well he had to think of something.

"More like jealous of the concept. Jealous of what they have rather than who they have. I want to have someone to call mine I guess. Cheesy innit?" He laughed weakly, looking over at the cyborg who returned his gaze blankly. "I want to kiss someone and know who they are. I've never really done that with anyone and I'd really like to..." Namu opened his mouth to speak and Tail quickly cut him off, "No I don't count the mouse."

"Wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to ask how you wish to go about attaining your wants." He replied, crossing his arms and leaning on the headboard of the queen size that they were sharing. "Perhaps finding someone who would be willing to reciprocate your affections." Tail chuckled, eyes shut as he replied.

"Well not that I wouldn't mind it, but I happen to have a distinct lack of options, seeing as the only girl in our party is Mara who's currently taken." He replied, not realizing Namu inching closer to his face. "Perhaps if we meet another girl on the road I could ask her, or maybe that wolf girl from back then would be willing to take a crack at-" His eyes popped open and he startled back, realizing Namu was mere inches away from his face. "Namu, what the actual fuck?!"

"You wanted someone to kiss you. I'm going to kiss you." Namu replied easily as if he was stating a plain fact. Tail's face was lit up bright red. This was not how he had imagined the scenario to go at all! This was supposed to be a cute girl! Not a cyborg boy!! Abort abort abort! He pushed the cyborg back gently and backed up slightly as well to add more of a gap.

"Aha what? I meant a girl! You know someone like Mara but like not Mara!" He quickly stammered, looking away. Namu sat back again, silently gazing at Tail. Was it his imagination, or could Tail see slight hurt in the cyborg's eyes? He shook it off. "We should sleep. We'll need a good night's rest. Who knows when we'll stay in another bed and not outside?" He quickly crawled under the sheets and covered the blanket up to his chin, laying on his side away from Namu.

"Hm.." Namu grunted, also laying down facing away from the chimera boy. He was a mystery to everyone, especially Tail. But that was mostly because Tail had a hard time reading the mood and people in general. And yet... It seemed that the cyborg boy had put ideas in his head. He'd never kissed anyone before, but especially not a boy. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to try, and besides that it was just one kiss. It's not like it would change anything between the two of them.

Would it?

Perhaps he was overthinking it, but what if the kiss changed something about their relationship? What if Namu couldn't look at him the same after that? What if..? No no it wouldn't happen like that. It would be fine! To hell with it! He sat up, and Namu looked over his shoulder up at the chimera. "Maybe.. Maybe I guess we could try. I mean just to test it out." Namu stared up at him for a few moments then sat up.

"Alright. We can try." He turned to the chimera, and moved slightly closer until his face was a moment away from the other's lips. Tail could feel his heart racing as he leaned forward, closing the gap between them. Their lips pressed against each other gently as Tail practically melted into the kiss. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and his heart could run a marathon as the feeling of the kiss swirled around in his head. Soon, unfortunately, the cyborg boy retreated from the kiss and nodded at Tail. "There. Good night Tail."

"Good... Night.." The other murmured, as Namu shut off the light and laid back down, darkness filling the room. Tail stared blankly into the dark before absently touching his lips and lying down. There was no possible way that should've felt as amazing as it did right? And yet here he was, blushing madly and absently resting fingers on his slightly puckered lips like he was a school girl dreaming of an older classmate. This had to be a dream, or some kinda wacky nightmare right? He reached down to his arm, lightly pinching himself and wincing when he felt the sting.

It was real. And yet that terrified him. Why did he like the cyborg kissing him? He shook his head and decided sleep would be a better idea than staying awake freaking out about the gay panic he was feeling. But one last thought coursed through his brain before he nodded off to sleep.

_**'Of all the guys in the world, why him?'** _

\------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp if any of you actually read that props to you! I had a ton of fun writing this and I hope that you liked reading it! Chapter two will come soon!


End file.
